


Blood

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim grinned as he took in the image of Sherlock bound and gagged on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Jim grinned as he took in the image of Sherlock bound and gagged on the bed. The brunette's arms cuffed up to the headboard, shirt unbuttoned and he squirmed beautifully too. Moriarty's grin widened when he saw Sherlock's eyes land on him, some color leaving his face.

“Hello, Sherlock,” he grinned, moving to straddle the consulting detectives slim hip. “Have you missed me?” his voice quiet as he watched the brunette’s face carefully. “Of course you have,” he grinned manically, reaching over to retrieve a rather cruel looking blade from the side table. “Would you like this Sherly? To show the world who you belong to now?”

The Irishman could see the fear and anger flare up in those blue-grey eyes as they widened and narrowed in quick secession. “Oh yes, this is going to be great fun, seeing you break for me,” he purred with a grin. He pressed the blade to that creamy smooth skin, watching as blood rose up as he sliced into Sherlock’s flesh.

The muffled screams that left the taller man’s lips made him shiver, the knife dragging down over his chest to the soft flesh of his stomach. His eyes fell closed for a moment, considering where to mark the now whimpering brunette next. He did so love to see his detective covered in blood.


End file.
